1. Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
Pat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatenteeU.S. patents8,307,465B2Nov. 13, 2012French et al.7,743,430B2Jun. 29, 2010Jennings et al.7,631,368B1Dec. 15, 2009Samson6,986,164B1Jan. 17, 2006Morales6,760,922B1Jul. 13, 2004Morales6,131,198—Oct. 17, 2000Westrick5,692,237—Dec. 2, 1997BennettU.S. patent application Publications20090025117A1Jan. 29, 2009French
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of concealed carry of a weapon and, more specifically, to a garment pocket for the rapid extraction and deployment from the pocket of a weapon concealed therein.